inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Motodrone Bikes Away
Plot While Hunter Is Hit By A New Enmey Called Motodrone Lothor Puts Him As A General Vexacus at the End Plans To Destroy Lothor as His Plotting AginstLothor Transcript Lothor Fools Zurgane Im Sorry Master Lothor Vexacus Oh Of Corse U r Evreytime U Fail And Fail And Fail Zurgane Yes But They Gain Weapons Vexacus Fine Wth me Come No I Have A Plan Perry What Do u fools want Hunter Nothing Perry Whatever (Perry Goes Away And Turns Into Motodrone) Motodrone Its Time For My Revenge Shane Ya Ya CRASH Shane cioswa Dustin Wtf Shane Ching Chong Chung Suk My Wond Zurgane Ugh Vexacus Is Being A Raciet That Nigga Needs To Learn Motodrone Sup Zurgane Motodrone I Should Have Know Motodrone Yes That fool Perry Is In Me Zurgane Will U Help Me Wth Vexacus Motodrone Fine Hunter wtf Is This Shit Cam Guys Im Creating U Need To Commbo Ur Cannons Shane Wow That Will Be Awesome Cam Yes It Will Motodrone Rangers Where r U Hunter Him Again Motodrone Irts Time Ugh...No Fuck U Perry Shit Im Back Ya Ya Hunter Perry Wtf Perry Yes Its Motodrone Motodrone Hunter Not Fucking Around Here Perry Motodrone Thius Perryu Is Retarted Its Time To Suk On My Bike Hunter Wow Cool Bike Is That A 3000 Restra Bike Motodrone Yes How Did U Know Hunter Its On The Internet All The Time Motodrone Oh Cool U Will Still Siuk It CRASH Hunter Ugh Bilker Mode Motodrone Bikes Away Zurgane So Perry Is Trying To Take Contral Vexacus Yes Perry is a fool Zurgane -_____- Whatever Motodrone Suk My Way Blades CRASH CRASH CRASH (Fires All Around) Hunter Ugh Motodrone Fool (Grabs Hunter) Ur A Pathetic Biker (Trows Him) CRASH CRASH CRASH Motodrone Now To Leave Blake Hunter U Skum Motodrone Ur Brother Is Weak- Perry No Ugh Blake Perry No Perry Supprise CRASH Motodrone Supprise CRASH Blake Ugh Motodrone Fool Blake Thars It Motodrone U Wanna Race Il Destroy U As Like I Destroyed Ur Brother Blake No U Wont Upgraded Bike Motorone Fool CRASH Blake Saber CRASH Motodrone No Zurgane What Motodrone U fool Blake Striker CRASH Motodrone No....Impossable This Cant Be Blake Oh It Can Motodrone Very Well Well Played Thyunder Ninja Power Unleashed CRASH Motodrone Deal Wth This Thunder Blake Roop Megazord Motodrone Die CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Blake ugh Motodrone Ur Useless So Fuk Off Blake Thats Eongh Motodrone What Blake Striker Big Mode Strike CRASH Motodrone No.......y- CRASH Zurgane He Arint Destroyed Yet Motodrone Im New Master Lothor What Is This Peace Of Fuff Fuck Off Zurgane No He Attacked & Defeated The Red Thunder Motodrone Yes He Was Weak Zurgane Give Him A Chance Lothor Fine But If Thers Anyt Fails U Will Bal Down To My Hairy Dik Motodrone Yes Aggred (Meanwhile In Another Part Of The Ship) Vexacus that fool Lothor Hes Dik Stinks Like Shit He'll Pay For His Shit And Il Destroy His Crew The End Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Episode